


All Ron...All The Time

by Thysanotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thysanotus/pseuds/Thysanotus
Summary: Ron. Snape. A kitten. And the early morning





	All Ron...All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Lise, [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=stick_around)[**stick_around**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/stick_around/) for everything, but especially for Ron’s line to the kitten after it *ahem* pounces. Thanks to Aeire, at Queen of Wands, for this [comic](http://www.queenofwands.net/d/20031215.html), and the idea for one of the story threads.  


* * *

It’s early. The sun is painting the inside of the curtains a rosy pink when Snape wakes up. Next to him, Ron sighs and rolls over heavily, grabbing for the discarded blankets in his sleep. Snape grimaces and gets up, moving rapidly to the bathroom across the cold floor.  
  
“All Ron, all the time,” is the slogan etched into the bathroom mirror. Snape shakes his head. It’s good to see that Ron is up to his old tricks again. He’s been worried about him. Ron has seemed withdrawn since Harry had left for Australia at the end of summer. Snape splashes some cold water on his face before heading out to face the day.  
  
Ron’s kitten is playing on the bed. “Get off there, you evil mass murderer,” Snape hisses quietly, so as not to wake Ron. Then he notices what the kitten is playing with. Ron is obviously having a very vivid dream. Snape can see Ron’s cock through the bedclothes, just as the kitten decides to pounce.  
  
“Bloody bastarding cat. I knew all along you were a mass murderer,” Ron snarls as he sits upright, and swipes at the kitten, missing entirely. Snape scoops the kitten into his arms.  
  
“Were you that hungry for pussy, Weasley?” Snape snarks, one eyebrow raised.  
  
“Ha-bloody-ha Sev, you greasy git,” Ron grumps. “How would you like to be woken up by that bloody monster jumping on your dick, when you were dreaming of new and inventive ways to have your lover?”  
  
He grins, in one of those quixotic mood changes that so endear him to Snape. “Put that pussy down and I’ll show you what I am hungry for,” he says, enticingly.  
  
“I thought I wore you out last night, after you etched that challenge on the mirror.”  
  
“Obviously you are still oblivious to the reason my parents had so many children. We Weasleys have endless staying power,” smirks Ron.  
  
“What about Snape-Weasley’s?” asks Snape.  
  
“Come here and I’ll prove it to you, you cat-loving maniac,” Ron says, patting the blankets next to him.  
  
Snape puts the cat in the other room, shutting the door gently. He stalks to his side of the bed and pauses, looking down his nose at Ron. “You had better make this worth my while, Weasley. There are so many more productive things I could be doing with my time now.”  
  
Ron says nothing, choosing instead to kneel on the bed and lock his arms around Snape’s neck. As his lips touch Snape’s, surprising Snape as always with their warmth, his tongue slips into Snape’s mouth.  
  
Ron uses his leverage to pull Snape down onto the bed, and strips off his robe. Spying Snape’s hardness, he pounces, looking momentarily like a tabby version of the kitten. Snape tries to sit up, but as Ron’s tongue strokes him from base to tip he sighs and submits to the caress. “I think I rather like you like this Mr Weasley. Your mouth is too full for any of those – oh gods – smart aleck remarks you seem to favour,” Snape begins in a normal tone but is forced by the ministrations of Ron’s mouth to higher and higher pitches, finishing with a squeak that a bat would’ve been proud of.  
  
Drops of pearly pre-cum are gathering at the top of Snape’s cock. Ron delicately licks at them, using the added moisture to glide his way down the shaft, taking as much of it into his mouth as he can at one time. The early morning sun is warm on his back as his other hand gently pulls on Sev’s balls.  
  
Sev has decided to give up talking, and is enjoying the feeling of having his cock in Ron’s warm, wet mouth, with a clever tongue that knows all his most pleasurable spots. Ron pulls back off his cock and blows a gentle stream of air at the tip. Sev’s hip arch and he spouts a stream of unintelligible babble. Ron grins, but too soon. Sev’s hands grab his shoulders and pull him up the bed.  
  
“Accio jar,” Sev waves his hand lazily at the bedside table. The small enamelled jar of lube drifts through the air to land in his hand. He regards Ron through half closed eyes, before dipping two fingers into the jar. Ron stiffens in pleasure as Sev’s fingers rub around his puckered opening. The slippery lube warms quickly on skin contact, and it’s not long before Sev has three fingers inside. Ron is gasping for air as the sensation builds from the pit of his stomach. Sev is stroking his prostate firmly, and he can feel Sev’s hardness pressing into his lower back.  
  
“Sev,” he manages to pant, “I want you now. I’m yours.” He feels Sev try not to smile against his shoulder. He slips between Ron’s legs, and his hardness tantalizingly pushes against Ron’s opening. Ron groans.  
  
He feels amazing. Every time he does this, Sev is shocked by Ron’s tightness, and the heat surrounding him. Sev slides into Ron, moving slowly and allowing the feeling to build. Soon enough, Ron is pushing back onto Sev’s cock, and Sev allows himself to increase the speed of his thrusts. The feeling of pleasure rises up from the pit of his belly and spreads through his whole body. He fucks Ron harder and harder, feeling himself push against Ron’s prostate with every thrust. Ron is screaming his name now, as Sev rides his climax to the end.  
  
Ron feels the sputtering inside him, and, unable to bear the pressure of his own mounting climax for another second, he grabs his own cock and strokes. Once, twice, and Ron is spurting all over the sheets.  
  
Sev slowly pulls out from Ron. He grabs his wand and performs a cleaning charm on them both. Ron rolls onto his other side and snuggles into Sev’s chest.  
  
“See?” Ron slurs out, half asleep already. “Weasley’s are insatiable.”  
  
Sev smiles into Ron’s hair, content at last. Perhaps tonight he’ll issue a challenge.


End file.
